Feliz día, mamá
by konohaflameninja
Summary: "Hola, mamá" Esas palabras eran totalmente inusuales para casi cualquiera de los Wayne. No obstante, él aún las pronunciaba de vez en cuando. No siempre porque le producían demasiada tristeza, pero en algunas ocasiones sí. No poseo más que la trama de la historia.


**Hola! Aquí les traigo esta historia en honor a este día tan especial: el Día de las Madres. Ellas son personas de lo más especial, y créanme que poder escribir algo para conmemorar este día me hace inmensamente feliz. **

**Gracias por leer y por favor comenten que opinan :) **

-Hola, mamá-

Esas palabras eran totalmente inusuales para casi cualquiera de los Wayne. No obstante, él aún las pronunciaba de vez en cuando. No siempre porque le producían demasiada tristeza, pero en algunas ocasiones sí.

Respiró profundamente tan sólo para reunir valor y continuar.

-Te traje esto- señaló levemente con la cabeza el ramo de flores que sostenía en sus brazos- No es el más grande pero es el que pude conseguir sin pedirle dinero a Bruce ni robárselo a ningún traficante infeliz, aunque ambos sabemos que te mereces mucho más-

Quisiera ser más fuerte, ser en verdad tan desalmado como todos lo consideraban pero las lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos verdes afirmaban todo lo contrario.

-¿Recuerdes cuando tenía cinco y te hice esos asquerosos intentos de galletas este mismo día del año? Willis llegó igual de borracho y me quiso dar la golpiza de mi vida al ver el mugrero que hecho en su estúpida casa… pero me defendiste aun sabiendo que los golpes te los ibas a llevar tú-

Ahora corrían gotas por su rostro, debía de estar lloviendo o algo así…

-Nadie ha sido nunca como tú- habló de nuevo después de respirar profundamente- Me has hecho tanta falta… ¿Por qué tuviste que morir? Tú eras la única que me quería y yo te extraño tanto-

Jason Todd era un sobreviviente, no un mocoso llorón. En esos días, después de al fin haber hecho las paces con su "familia", rara vez se quejaba de lo que no podía cambiar pero… pero ese era un tema especial.

-El borracho inútil de Willis Todd no daba un carajo acerca de mí, tú me criaste prácticamente sola y yo… yo hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ti. Mamá, yo asalté a alguien por primera vez para comprar tus medicinas cuando estabas enferma- le confesó. En esa ocasión su madre había estado muy grave, ni siquiera se podía levantar y el imbécil de su padre (el idiota que donó su ADN porque su verdadero padre era en cierto modo Bruce) no había pisado la casa meses para entonces, así que no era como que las opciones del chico hubieran sido muchas.

-Nunca te lo dije pero sí te escuchaba llorar en las noches. Sé que la carga era mucha, es decir, tu familia no quiso saber nada de ti desde que decidiste hacerte cargo de mí y Willis era un desgraciado pero… no lo sé, me hubiera gustado que no hubieras comenzado a inyectarte ni tomarte cualquier pastilla que encontraras por ahí, es decir, tu salud nunca fue la mejor del mundo, de hecho era horrible, pero eso la empeoró bastante-

De pronto la expresión del apuesto muchacho se tornó un poco más consternada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, mamá? Tú siempre me dijiste que me amabas pero hubo días en que llegué a pensar que no lo suficiente, es decir, te inyectaste hasta morir. Bien, eso suena inmaduro, lo sé, pero uno no suele ponerse a considerar lo adictivas que pueden ser las drogas cuando se está solo, herido y extrañas a tu madre-

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse y quitar el tono de reproche de su voz. No estaba ahí para reclamar nada…

-A pesar de todo, drogadicta o no, tú siempre me defendiste. Siempre hiciste lo posible para que él no me jodiera a golpes- señaló, refiriéndose a Willis Todd- A veces no funcionaba y los dos terminábamos llenos de moretones pero igual, siempre me sentí protegido cuando estabas tú-

De pronto el muchacho pareció recordar algo y su semblante se volvió un poco menos sombrío.

-¿Recuerdas a Alfred? Te hablé de él, es mi abuelo. Él te manda muchos saludos, ¿puedes creer que me pidió que te felicitara por haber criado a alguien como yo?- sonrió levemente aunque el gesto no llegó a sus ojos- Yo más bien te hubiera mandado decir que no era tu culpa que yo hubiera resultado ser así pero al parecer él y tú son los únicos que comparten una buena opinión de mí-

Después de un breve momento, la sonrisa se borró un poco de su rostro.

-Ahora, si me preguntas por Bruce las cosas son un poco distintas. No sigo odiándolo a muerte ni nada pero si cuando me adoptó no nos entendíamos muy bien, ahora nos entendemos aún menos- hizo un gesto. Contarle eso no era lo más agradable del mundo- Supongo que Bruce asumió que criarme a mí sería tan sencillo como criar a Dick. Sí, el tipo no tenía ni idea. Goldie y yo somos demasiado diferentes; él es uno de esos chicos que siempre me cayeron mal, de esos que sonríen por todo y siempre están felices… y yo, bueno, tú sabes como soy. Aunque bueno, al final creo que es mi hermano, ¿no? La familia no siempre es por sangre, tú me enseñaste eso-

El muchacho se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Se notaba pensativo, como decidiendo si debería mencionar algo o no. Al final decidió hacerlo, si a alguien le podía contar lo que fuese, era a su madre.

-Lo único bueno de cuando… morí, mamá, es que tengo la esperanza de que a lo mejor nos vimos. Quien sabe, tal vez y pudiste abrazarme una última vez. Ojala cuando muera de nuevo, ahora sí, puedas recibirme tú. Sé que no estaremos juntos para siempre, porque tú de seguro estás en el cielo y yo no tengo lugar ahí, pero por lo menos podremos vernos aunque sea una última vez, no?-

Conforme decía aquellas palabras, sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas más abundantemente. En ese momento ya no tenía caso siquiera tratar de pretender que no sucedía: Jason Peter Todd Wayne estaba llorando, llorando como pocos lo habían visto hacerlo y como casi nunca pasaba.

-¿Ves?- forzó una triste media sonrisa- Por eso no suelo venir. Contigo soy quien ya nunca puedo ser, no si quiero sobrevivir… ¿Pero sabes qué? Al diablo. Tú vales cada mugrosa lágrima y si alguien me ve débil y decide matarme, al menos tengo la esperanza de volver a verte-

El joven se quedó un rato más en silencio antes de dedicarle una última sonrisa.

-Te amo, mamá. Feliz día de las madres- reiteró con la visión más que nublada y el rostro bastante lleno de lágrimas- No te olvides de mí por favor, yo pienso en ti todos los días-

Dejó las flores junto a la fría lápida que decía Catherine Todd, porque ella era su verdadera madre,y no Sheila Haywood, ella era sólo la tipa que lo había entregado al psicópata de su verdugo. Catherine era su mamá, la que lo había criado y amado como suyo aun sabiendo que no lo era, la que lo había protegido como si fuera algo valioso, la mujer que no le había dado la vida pero que le había brindado el coraje para vivirla.

Se alejó poco a poco, sintiendo el frío aire de la tarde. El día estaba justo como a ella le gustaba: no hacía calor sino un fresco viento pero el cielo estaba soleado, sin ni una sola nube en éste.

Jason cerró los ojos e incluso por un momento pudo imaginar que tenía cinco años de nuevo, que su madre sostenía su mano y que tan sólo paseaban juntos. Que Willis no se aparecería esa semana y que ambos podrían estar felices y tranquilos. Que su madre lo abrazaría de nuevo y él podría quedarse en sus brazos el tiempo que quisiera… Que no daría porque fuera así.


End file.
